Toujours
by Finnick.annie
Summary: Katniss est rentré au district 12...L'histoire d'après "tu m'aimes Réel ou pas réel?-Réel"
1. Chapter 1

**Salut, voilà c'est ma première fiction :) j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire!**

**Des ptites infos:**

**Je suis vraiment nulle en orthographe alors je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe que vous trouverz dans le texte :s**

**Finnick et toujours vivant dans ma fiction, je ne voulais pas le laisser partir!**

**Voili voilo,Laissez moi des review pour me donner votre avis,merci!^^**

**l'histoire se passe quand Katniss rentre après la révolte au district 12 :)**

**Toujours**

Depuis que je suis revenue dans le district 12,je n'ai quitté la cuisine que pour aller aux toilettes,je porte les mêmes vêtements qu'à mon arrivée. Sae Boui-boui et sa petite fille sont ma seule visite. Un matin Sae me dit:

-**Ça sent le printemps, aujourd'hui. Tu devrais sortir, aller chasser un peu.**

**-Je n'ai même pas d'arc.**

**-Regarde au bout du couloir, me suggère-t-elle.**

Je mets plusieurs heures avant de décider de me lever. Je trouve dans le bureau où j'avais pris le thé en compagnie du président Snow,un carton contenant le vieux blouson de mon père, notre ouvrage sur les plantes, la photo de mariage de mes parents, le bec de collecte que m'avait envoyé Haymitch, et le médaillon que m'avais offert Peeta dans l'arène des jeux de l'Expiation. Les deux arcs et un carquois de flèche sauvés par Gale la nuit du bombardement sont posés sur le bureau. J'enfile le blouson sans toucher au reste. Je m'endors sur le canapé du salon et je fais un cauchemar terrible, dans lequel je suis allongée au fond d'une tombe où tous les morts que je connais de nom viennent me jeter une pelletée de cendres. C'est un rêve plutôt long vu la liste des participants, et plus ils me recouvrent, plus j'ai du mal à respirer. J'essaie de crier mais j'ai la bouche rempli de cendre et je n'arrive pas à proférer un seul son. Et les coups de pelles continuent...

Je me réveille en sursaut. Le jour se lève doucement. J'entends encore les raclements de pelles. Je cours à la porte,l'ouvre et le découvre,pelle à la main,les joues rougit pas l'effort.

Il est plus mince qu'avant et est couvert de cicatrice,mais il n'y a plus de folie dans ses yeux.

-**Salut,**finis-je par dire.

-**Salut...Katniss,**me répond-il,**Ce sont des primevère,pour elle.**

Prim...Mon cœur se serre en pensant à elle.

Je me rend compte que mes cheveux sont collés en mèche grasses qui me tombent sur les yeux. Gênée par mon état,je vais en courant prendre une douche. Quand je redescend, j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir et de réaliser ce que Peeta était en train de faire, alors je me précipite vers lui et le prend dans mes bras. Tant pis si il a essayé de me tuer,dans mon cœur c'est encore le garçon des pains. Peeta me serre fort contre lui et j'éclate en sanglot. Il me prend dans ses bras,me couche sur le canapé du salon et s'installe près de moi en me réconfortant. Je crois que je finis par m'endormir mais je ne fais pas de cauchemar,Peeta est près de moi. Quand je me réveille,Il est lui aussi serein. Il me regarde dans les yeux et je voit que le garçon des pains est encore là,près de moi comme il me l'avait promis. Je me blottis tout contre lui et me rendort. Cette fois je fais un cauchemar,je vois Prim s'enflammer par une bombe...Une bombe crée par Gale...Je me réveille en hurlant mais Peeta est encore là et cette fois ci,il me rassure. Nous restons dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant un long moment,on ne dit rien,on profite juste de la présence de l'autre.

Quand Sae boui-boui arrive à midi pour préparer le déjeuner,elle nous regarde tout d'abord avec un air étonné puis elle se reprend et commence à cuisiner. Peeta et moi nous levons et mettons la table puis mangeons en silence. Je ne dis rien mais pourtant je suis heureuse,le garçon des pains est encore là!Après le repas,Peeta rentre chez lui. Avant de partir il me serre dans ses bras et me dit:

**-Je serais toujours prêt de toi Katniss...**

puis il s'en va. L'après-midi,le téléphone sonne et pour la première fois depuis que je suis rentrée au district 12, je répond.

-**Katniss?C'est le docteur Aurelius à l'appareille. Je suis heureux que tu réponde enfin!**

**Je n'aurai pas pu continuer à faire semblant de te soigner bien longtemps!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà la suite de la première partie, Je vous remercie pour vos reviews ça m'a fait énormément plaisir de les recevoir :) (a vrai dire j'étais limite en train de sauter de joie mais bref...)**

**Darling****: Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Elle m'a vraiment fait (sauter de joie) très plaisir! Tu as surement raison, mon style est différent, je pense que c'est parce que je suis un peu plus jeune que la plupart des auteurs de :) en tout cas, merci beaucoup!**

**Rebekha****: Merci pour ta review :) ! Et merci aussi pour le site, il est super! Au fait, je voulais savoir, Rebecca c'est ton prénom? Ou tu t'es inspiré d'un livre ou d'un film (l'accro du shopping!)? Oui je sais c'est un peu bête comme question...**

**Bon aller j'arrête de vous soûler et je vous donne la suite:**

**_Chapitre 2**

-Enfin,Katniss,** maintenant que tu es là, nous allons pouvoir commencer ton traitement. Premièrement il faut que tu fasses des choses toutes simples comme faire un repas ou bien faire le ménage... C'est compris .  
-Euh... Oui, **je réponds.**  
**A vrai dire je m'attendais à quelque chose d'un peu plus...dure mais bon...**  
-Bien, Katniss je dois te laisser mais je suis ravi de t'avoir entendu !  
**Puis il raccroche.  
Je choisis de commencer directement ce que le docteur Aurelius m'a demandé de faire. Je regarde ce qu'il y a dans les placards et je décide que je partagerai ce repas avec Peeta. Après toutes ces années à chasser, je me débrouille plutôt bien en cuisine. Quand j'ai fini, je me rends chez Peeta. Il vient m'ouvrir et quand il m'aperçoit, son visage s'illumine :**  
-le docteur Aurelius m'a téléphoné et euh...il m'a recommandé de refaire les gestes du quotidien en commençant par cuisiner un peu... C'est ce que j'ai fait et...je me suis dit qu'on pourrait manger ensemble... Si tu veux, je ne voudrais pas te déranger !  
**Je baisse les yeux, gênée.  
Peeta me regarde d'un air amusé avant de me répondre :**  
-je, oui, euh...bien sur, entre !  
**La maison de Peeta ressemble exactement à la mienne mais en un peu plus...un peu moins...hanté par les morts...  
Pendant que nous mangeons,Peeta et moi discutons, je rie même, ilest toujours aussi doué avec les mots... Après le repas ( qui s'est révélé être délicieux), sans même nous concerter, nous nous installons sur son canapé où je m'endors dans ses bras. Je fais un terrible cauchemar où je suis tranquillement avec Peta quand un hovercraft surgi et capture ce dernier. Puis des mutations génétiquesapparaissent dans le coin de la rue et s'élancent à ma poursuite tandis que j'entends Rue crier mon nom d'une voie déchirante.**  
**Je me réveille en appelant Peeta de toutes mes forces.**  
-Je suis là Katniss, me chuchote-t-il, tout va bien, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, je suis là...  
**Je pousse un soupir de soulagement. Peeta est là, on ne l'a pas capturé. Je bafouille quelque chose comme « je dois y aller ». J'embrassePeeta sur la joue avant de rentrer chez moi, encore plus heureuse qu'hier. Finalement, le docteur Aurelius est plutôt doué ! Je suis perdu dans mes pensées quand le téléphone sonne.  
**-Katniss ? C'est le docteur Aurelius à l'appareil ! Est-ce que tu as fait ce que je t'avais demandé ?**  
**-Oui, je réponds, j'ai préparé un repas que j'ai partagé avec Peeta aujourd'hui.**  
**-C'est fantastique,** s'exclame le docteur,** c'est exactement ce que je vais te demander de faire, te socialiser! Continue comme ça, c'est très bien ! Au fait, ce** **serait bien que tu le fasses avec Peeta, car lui aussi suit un traitement.**  
-**D'accord, euh...oui d'accord**, je réponds un peu sous le choc.  
**-Bon Katniss, il faut que je te laisse, je dois le dire à Peeta. À bientôt !**  
-**Je...euh...oui... À bientôt...**  
Me « socialiser ». !Je n'ai jamais était doué pour me faire des amis... Heureusement que Peeta sera avec moi! Je réfléchis puis je repense à Finnick et Annie qui après la révolte sont retournés dans le district quatre. Ils font partie des rares personnes avec lesquelles j'aide réels liens d'amitié. Comme avec Gale... Gale ... C'est trop douloureux de penser à lui sachant qu'il a sûrement créé la bombe qui a tué ma sœur. Je me retiens de pleurer, Prim me manque tellement !  
J'entends frapper. Je vais ouvrir et je tombe sur Peeta, plus beau que jamais... Quoi? !Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ?!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello hello!Voici le chapitre 3, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire mais avant quelque remerciement:**

**marinefelton****: Merci pour ta review :). je suis vraiment très jeune (j'aurai 12 ans en octobre)! Je te souhaite bonne chance pour ta fiction :)**

**VAN-H****: Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait extrèèèèèèmmmmeeemmment plaisir (lol) C'est vrai que les chapitres sont courts c'est pour ça que j'essai d'en poster un par jour :)**

**Voili voilo, dans le chapitre quatre ne vous inquiétez pas,il y aura du Finnick et Annie. (chapitre qutre comme leur district!)(bon d'accord c'était nul...)**

**_Chapitre 3_désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe!**

**-Euh,...je,tu...On pourrait aller voir Finnick et Annie...**je finis par dire.

-**Oui,euh,oui,oui bien sur!** Bafouille-t-il.

**-Sa te dit qu'on parte tout de suite? A vrai dire,je ne supporte plus d'être dans cette maison...**

**-Allons-y!** Me dit-il avec enthousiasme.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, nous pouvons voyager à travers Panem librement. Le gouvernement a mis en place des trains qui traversent le pays continuellement. Il y en a un toutes les heures:16 h 40; nous avons juste le temps d'aller à la gare et de monter dans notre train .Ce qui me convient parfaitement car même si le district 12 est mon district, déambuler un peu partout en voyant les endroit où Prim et moi allions souvent me ferait trop mal. Nous passons par chez Peeta pour qu'il prenne quelque affaires. En sortant de chez lui, il me prend la main. Au début cela m'étonne puis je me rend compte que moi aussi j'ai envie de lui tenir la main,j'en ai besoin. Alors je ne la retire pas. Dans la rue ,les gens se retournent à notre passage, d'autre viennent nous serrer la main en nous remerciant; et ça continue dans le train Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin,nous atteignons notre compartiment. C'est une pièce étroite composée de deux couchettes et d'un buffet rempli de mets raffinés. Le train démarre et Peeta et moi restons assis sans rien dire sur nos couchettes respectives. Vers 19 h 30,la faim me pousse à me lever et à aller me servir au buffet. Peeta fait de même et me sert avec galanterie, du ragoût d'agneau au pruneaux. Il me regarde d'un air amusé, dévorée mon ragoût. Quand j'ai fini de manger, j'entreprends de lécher la sauce sur mes doigts en souvenir d'Effie Trinket ,qui avait mentionné que les deux tributs avant Peeta et moi ne savait même pas se servier de couvert ce qui m'avait énervé vu que les enfants en question venaient de la Veine et n'avait sûrement jamais pu manger à leur faim. C'est pour cela que j'avais mis un point d'honneur à finir mon repas avec les doigts. Quand je lève la tête,je remarque que Peeta m'observe. Je regarde mes doigts plein de sauce puis Peeta et soudainement, nos éclatons de rire tous les deux. Bien sur ça n'a aucun sens, dans tout ce que l'on a traversé,il n'y a rien de drôle. A part peut être de l'ironie... Mais ça fait tellement de bien de rire comme ça sans aucune raison que nous ne pouvons plus nous arrêter. Quand notre fou rire est enfin terminé, j'ai des crampes et j'ai mal aux joue. Je m'assied à côtés de Peeta sur sa couchette. Il se couche et me lance un regard interrogatif et la seconde d'après je suis couchée à ses côtés,blotti dans ses bars. Je m'endort directement mais je ne fais pas de cauchemars car le fou rire de ce soir m'a laissé dan un état serein. A mon réveil,Peeta dort encore. Je m'extirpe du lit et me sert du chocolat chaud puis je m'assois sur ma couchette et regarde tranquillement Peeta dormir. A un moment, il se met à hurler mon prénom d'une voix déchirante. Je me précipite vers lui et lui murmure doucement:

-**Je suis là,tout va bien Peeta,je suis là.**

Il se réveille en sursaut. Je lui enlève quelques mèches moites qui lui tombent sur les yeux et me couche près de lui.

-**Ça va? **Je lui demande un peu inquiète.

-**Oui,merci**, me répond-t-il ,un peu sous le choc.

Je réfléchis un instant puis je lui demande:

**-Peeta...Que compte tu faire au district 12?**

**-En fait je pense que je vais rouvrir la boulangerie...**

Je me décale pour voir son visage. Ses yeux sont rempli de larmes. Il repense à s famille,c'est normal...Je lui fais un petit sourire et me blottit tout contre lui.

Nous passons le reste du voyage à discuter du future du district 12. Quand nous arrivons à la gare, nous demandons aux passants comment aller au village des Vainqueurs. Nous finissons par trouver la maison de Finnick et Annie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou! Sa y est, le district 4,Finnick et Annie!**

**Plein de jalousie dans ce chapitre,j'adore ça! Pas vous?**

**Mais avant quelques remerciements:**

**MarineFelton**** :Merci pour ta review! Elle m'a fait super plaisir :).Je suis très contente de te compter parmi mes lecteurs!**

**Darling****: Je suis contente que tu aimais le chapitre 3. Effectivement, j'aurais mettre plus de choses dans leur discussions sur le future du district 12...Mais je ne savais pas trop quoi...O_o**

**Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'envoient des reviews, sa me fait super plaisir (sauter au plafond)!**

**Les jalousie,les amoureux,les coucher de soleil,C'est maintenant:**

* * *

**Chapitre 4: (comme le district) (OK j'arrête avec cet blague nulle)**

C'est Annie qui vient ouvrir:

-**Katniss! Peeta! Quelle joie de vous revoir,** s'exclame-t-elle. Finnick surgit derrière elle, m'aperçoit et s'exclame:

-**Katniss!**

**-Finnick!**je m'écrie.

On se retrouve tout deux,sautant de joie de se revoir. Après les épreuves que l'on a traversé ensemble, Finnick et moi sommes devenu extrêmement proche.

**-Annie,tu es radieuse,**dit Peeta.

Je me retourne dans un élan de jalousie mais je voit tout de suite qu'il dit ça en toute amitié pas comme quand il l'avait dragué très sérieusement dans le district 13. Finnick rie en me voyant faire et nous entraîne dans le salon. Les maison des Vainqueurs du quatre sont très différente de celles du douze. Les couleurs sont plus claires, entre le bleu et le vert, sûrement par rapport à la mer...La décoration aussi est différente:il y a des objets en rapport avec la pêche un peu partout.

Annie nous fait asseoir sur un canapé bleu pâle et Finnick déclare:

-**Nous avons une très grande nouvelle à vous annoncer!**Il prend Annie par la taille et la jeune femme nous annonce avec un grand sourire:

**-Nous allons avoir un enfant!**

**-Oh,mon Dieu! **Je m'exclame en me levant pour aller les prendre dans mes bras,**c'est géniale!**

Pour fêter ça,Finnick et Annie nous invitent au restaurant. Dans la rue, un homme sur un vélo s'arrête à mon passage et siffle en me faisant un clin d'œil. Annie glousse,Peeta se retourne et lance un regard noir à l'homme. Finnick,lui me dit en riant:

**-Dis donc Katniss!Tu en fais battre des cœurs!**

**-Quoi?!**dis-je interloqué,**de quoi tu parles?!**

**-Katniss,**me dit doucement Annie,**si cet homme s'est arrêter pour te siffler et e faire un clin d'œil c'est parce qu'il ta trouvé attirante.**

**-Attirante,Moi?!**

**-Mais oui,toi Katniss!**rie Finnick et Annie.

Je repense à Peeta lançant un regard noir à l'homme au vélo et je rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Serait-il possible que Peeta ai été jaloux?Non,non je me fais des idées. Le repas est délicieux,composé de fruits de mer. J'apprends que la vie à vite repris dans le district quatre. Annie semble aller extrêmement mieux et je découvre en elle une jeune femme drôle, sensible et charmante. Finnick ,lui,ne pourrai pas être plus heureux, il nous pose plein de question sur notre retour au douze. Peeta lui confie qu'il va sûrement rouvrir la boulangerie.

A la fin du repas,Annie semble vouloir nous demander quelque chose mais elle se retient. Ses yeux passent de Peeta à moi. Je finis par comprendre ce qu'elle aimerai demander, alors je me dépêche de clore le repas. Après cela, Finnick et Annie nous emmènent voir la mer. Je l'avais déjà vu lors de la tournée de la victoire mais ça reste impressionnant de voir une étendue d'eau aussi vaste. Finnick et Annie s'assoit sur le sable et se chuchote je ne sais quoi à l'oreille. Je suppose que ce sont des mots doux car Annie rit et embrasse Finnick. Peeta et moi restons seuls, les yeux braqués sur nos pieds. Je lève la tête et je tombe sur ses yeux,bleus, magnifique. J'entre dans une sorte de transe. Je finis par détourner le regard quand j'entends Finnick se jeter à l'eau,suivit d'Annie. Je m'assied dans le sable,un peu perdu. Peeta vient s'installer à côtés de moi,sans rien dire. Et cette fois ci c'est moi qui lui prend la main. Peeta la serre très fort. Le soleil se couche à l'horizon. Magnifique,orange, comme Peeta l'aime...


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou!Chapitre 5 et enfin,la scène qu'on attend depuis le début de cette fiction, non en faite qu'on attend depuis que Peeta à dit qu'il aimait suis sure que vous avez devinez de quoi je parle...Forcément parce que sinon vous être étrange!Mais si la scène qui me fait encore plus sauter au plafond que toutes les reviews du monde!Ah...vraiment!**

**Je remercie énormément,les personnes qui ont la gentillesse de m'envoyer des reviews!**

**Darling****: Merci pour ta review, je suis d'accord avec toi,le moment de la plage c'était trop chou!Merci pour ta review,j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre mais franchement,si tu aimes autant les trucs romantiques que moi,tu ne peut que aimer!**

**Roxanedebergerac****:Merci pour ta review,je ne sais pas si Finnick se baigne à poil,mais je peux lui demander si tu veux! (Sa t'intéresse hein...)(perverse!)XD**

**Rebekha****: Merci pour les reviews que tu m'envoient :),j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre :)!**

**Tesara****: J'aime beaucoup ta fan fiction,alors j'était vraiment très contente quand j'ai vu ta review!J'espère que la suite va te plaire.**

**Au fait sa va devenir de plus en pus romantique et puis parfois il y aura des trucs qui viendront tout cassez.J'adore les trucs Kitch!**

**Un dernière chose et après je vous laisse lire promis, dorénavant,j'écrirais des chapitres plus long, mais seulement deux fois par semaines. Le samedi et le mercredi,j'espère que vous viendrez quand même lire ma fiction!(vous avez intérêt parce que sinon,j'apelle le président Snow!) (oui c'était pas drôle!)**

* * *

**Chapitre 5:Enfin la scène que vous attendiez!**

Finnick et Annie nous invitent à dormir chez eux. Avant le dîner,je prend un douche chaude,puis je descend et m'assoit à côté de Peeta. Nous mangeons du saumon délicieux cuisiné par Annie. A certain moment du repas, le pied de Peeta vient jour avec le mien,je souris. Après Nous laissons Finnick et Annie un peu entre aux et nous montons nous coucher, chacun dans nos chambres respectives. Je me met en pyjama puis me couche dans mon lit. Dix minutes plus tard,je me lève pour aller frapper à la porte de Peeta. Être ici me rappelle la tournée de la victoire, cette nuit mes cauchemars,j'en suis sure , seront terribles. Et je vais avoir besoin de Peeta pour les surmonter. Mais il y a autre chose qui me pousse à aller voir Peeta, je ne sais pas trop quoi...Je traverse le couloir et tombe nez à nez avec Peeta en train de refermer sa porte.

**-Je,j'allais...te voir...**Je bafouille,

**-Je...euh,moi aussi,**répond-t-il

Nous rions tous les deux.

**-Tu vient?**me demande-t-il en ouvrant sa porte. Je hoche la tête et luis sourit. Il me prend la mains et m'entraîne dans sa chambre. On s'allonge sur son lit dans les bras l'un de l'autre,Peeta me caresse les cheveux. Je tourne la tête,le regarde dans les yeux et sans savoir comment, nos lèvres se trouvent. C'est un baiser très doux, comme celui que l'on avait échangé sur la plage, dans l'arène en horloge. C'est alors que je comprend. Je comprend que c'est Peeta qu'il me faut. Ce qu'il me fut, c'est le pissenlit au printemps et pas la rage et la haine de Gale. Alors quand il me demande:

**-****Tu m'aimes. Réel ou pas Réel?**

Je lui répond:

**-****Réel.**

Il me prend le visage entre ses mains et l'embrasse encore. Je pose ma tête contre son torse et m'endort. Pour la première fois depuis une éternité, je fais un rêve agréable. Je rêve que je suis avec mon père dans les bois du douze et qu'il m'emmène au lac où nous pic-niquons en parlant, en riant. Quand je me réveille, Peeta est couché à côtés de moi, en train de me regarder dormir. Je lui sourie et l'embrasse timidement. Mais lui me prend le visage à deux mains et m'embrasse passionnément. Je rie. Oui je suis bien amoureuse de Peeta Mellark. Nous descendons dans la cuisine main dans la mains pour prendre le petit déjeuner. A notre arrivé, Finnick et Annie nous dévisage étrangement. Puis je me rappelle que personne n'est encore au courant pour Peeta et moi. Tout à coup,j'ai envie de dire au monde entier que j'aime Peeta Mellark pour de vrai,pas pour les caméras. J'ouvre la bouche pour parler mais je la referme en voyant que Peeta va leur dire.

**-Non,vas-y si tu veux...**

**-Non, non c'est bon tu peux le faire. Lui dis-je**

Nous rions.

**-Tous les deux?**me demande-t-il

-**Allons-y,**je lui répond avec un tendre sourire.

**-On est ensemble,**nous annonçons en cœur .

La joie se lit sur leur visage. Annie se lève et me prend dans ses bras.

**-Katniss,je suis tellement heureuse pour vous!**

**-Mais euh...Ça fait combien de temps?**demande Finnick.

**-Depuis hier soir,**répond Peeta.

**-A carrément!**Dit Finnick en riant.

**-Bon, Everlark, vous voulez prendre un petit déjeunez?**

**-«Everlark»?!**je demande,

**-Oui,sa sonne plutôt bien non?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! J'ai oublié de vous souhaiter une bonne rentrée alors du coup j'ai eu une rentrée pourrit (c'est le karma...)**

**Ce chapitre est bien plus long que ceux d'avant,j'espère que vous allez l'aimer!**

**Mais bon vous savez pourquoi vous allez forcément l'aimer? parce qu'il va y avoir une fête!**

**et fête signifie :**

**1-Des slow**

**2-Quelques verres de trop...**

**3-Il y a toujours un invité qui n'est pas forcément désiré...**

**Darling:****On est pareil! On est fan de guimauve et surtout prête à tout pour Peeta!On va tous vous vomir dessus GRRRRR! Toi et moi on a la maladie de Peeta,on ira voir un psy ensemble ;)! Merci pour ta review,j'espère que ce chapitre va tout autant de te plaire (je sais pas si c'est très français comme phrase O_o)**

**Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'envoie des reviews! Envoyez m'en encore et encore et encore et encore et encore...Où est ce que j'en étais...**

**Bon j'arrête de vous faire patientez, voici le chapitre6 :AAAAAAAAAAAAAA c'est la teuf! (chouette comme titre non?) **

* * *

**-C'est mieux que Peeniss,c'est sur!**s'exclame Finnick, hilare.

Je rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

Nous nous mettons à table pour le petit déjeuner.

-**Je suis désolée mais vous aller devoirs rester tous les deux aujourd'hui, je dois aller pêcher toute la journée et Annie doit aller à l'hôpital pour le bébé. Sa va aller?**demande Finnick.

**-On va s'en sortir,**dit Peeta en riant.

**-On doit y aller,on vous laisse. On se revoit ce soir d'accord?Tu vient mon amour?**

**-A ce soir!**

Puis ils s'en vont.

**-Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant?**je demande à Peeta.

-**On va faire plein de trucs que l'on a jamais fait!**

Je rie. Il est trop mignon!

Nous décidons de commencer par quelque chose qui est complètement absurde pour nous. Nous allons dépenser de l'argent pour le plaisir. Effectivement, dans le district 12 rares sont les gens qui ont assez d'argent pour s'acheter des choses dont il n'ont pas besoin. On entre dans une pâtisserie magnifique,remplie de gros gâteaux. Nous en achetons trois, en mangeons un et comme nous n'avons plus faim,on donne les deux autres à des passants dans la rue. On ne s'arrête pas de rire. On ne peut pas s'en empêcher. On se trouve tellement ridicule de faire comme ces gens du Capitole. Ensuite on décide d'aller se baigner dans la mer. Car même si nous avons été plusieurs fois dans le quatre, aucun de nous deux n'as encore pu se baigner dans la mer. Nous nous jetons à l'eau en courant et nageons pendant une bonne heure. Nous rentrons ensuite chez Finnick et Annie pour nous sécher. Je prend une bonne douche chaude, enfile des vêtements propres et à la recherche de Peeta. Je le trouve assit sur le canapé du salon. Je m'assied à côtés de lui et il m'entoure de ses bras. Je suis heureuse en ce moment, depuis la mort de Prim, je ne pensais ps qu'un jour je pourrai à nouveau être heureuse; mais garce à Peeta, je vais peut-être pouvoir l'être.

-**Je t'aime,**je lui murmure.

**-Moi aussi, je t'aime,** me dit-il avec une douceur infini. Je le prend par le cou et l'embrasse. Il me prend la taille et m'installe sur ses genoux. Nous continuons de nous embrasser mais nous somme très vite interrompu par Annie qui pousse la porte d'entrée.

**-C'est moi. Peeta, Katniss, vous êtes là?**

**-On est dans le salon,** lui dit Peeta.

Je descend de ses genoux pour reprend ma position initiale, c'est à dire confortablement installée dans ses bras. Annie vient et nous annonce:

**-Il y a une fête ce soir...Ça vous plairait d'y aller?**

Je m'apprête à refuser mais Peeta m'interrompt:

**-Bien sur Annie, se sera avec grand plaisir!**

**-C'est super! **S'exclame-t-elle**,Katniss je peux te prêter une robe si tu veux,je ne pense pas que tu en ai pris une avec toi.**

**-Euh...Oui,Merci...**je balbutie.

Annie nous fait un grand sourire et sort de la pièce. Dès qu'elle est sortie, je me retire de l'étreinte de Peeta et lui dit:

**-Pourquoi tu as dit ça? Je n'ai aucune envie d'aller à cette fête!**

**-Katniss,**me répond-il,** on est jeune,on doit profiter de la vie! Et puis,je ne fais que suivre notre traitement,je me «socialise».** Ajoute-t-il d'un ton rieur.

Il a raison. C'est exactement ce que le docteur Aurélius voudrait que l'on fasse. Je soupire et me lève pour aller rejoindre Annie. Cette dernière me montre son impressionnante collection de robes. Elle m'en sélectionne cinq et me les montre tour à tour. Tout d'abord, une robe bleu foncé très longue,puis une verte,une bleu claire,une jaune très brillante, mais c'est la dernière que je préfère: elle est blanche et m'arrive au dessus du genou,elle est un peu bouffante mais sa simplicité la rend tout simplement époustouflante. Quand je l'enfile, Annie ne peut pas s'empêcher de pousser un soupir d'admiration. La robe me va à merveille,je doit le reconnaître, on dirait qu'elle est faites pour moi.

**-Katniss...tu es magnifique...**murmure Annie.

**-Je crois que je vais la mettre. Merci beaucoup Annie!C'était très gentille de ta part!** Dis-je avec sincérité.

**-De rien,ça m'a fait plaisir Katniss!**

Je vais dans ma chambre. La fête commence à 21h00. J'entends Finnick rentrer et appeler

Annie. J'avais complètement oublié qu'elle avait rendez-vous à l'hôpital. Je ne lui ai même pas demandé comment ça s'était passé...Ce que je peut être égoïste!

Je prend une douche,enfile la robe et me fait la même la même coiffure que j'avais lors du jours de la moisson des 74ème Hunger Games. Je met une paire de sandales blanches plates, assortie à la robe. Puis je descend,rejoindre les autres pour aller à la fête. Quand Finnick me voit il siffle et me fais un coup d'œil aguicheur. Annie lui donne une petite tapes sur la joue en riant. Peeta,lui me regarde avec des yeux grand ouverts.

-**Tu es...Magnifique**,finit-il par dire,

je luis souris. Il me prend par la taille et m'embrasse.

-**Tu es magnifique**, me répète-t-il

Je l'embrasse à mon tour et reporte mon attention sur Finnick et Annie. Cette dernière as mis une robe à bretelle verte très longue qui lui va à ravir.

**-Annie,tu es splendide! Au fait, j'ai oublié de te demander comment s'était passé ton rendez-vous à l'hôpital?**

**-Merci Katniss,**me répond-elle avec un sourire,**mon rendez-vous c'est très bien passé,merci.**

Sur le chemin Peeta me prend la main. C'est sa manière de s'excuser pour ce qu'il m'a fait. Je lui fais un petit sourire et nous continuons à marcher en silence. La fête est située dans un immense hangar. Au milieu se trouve une grande piste de danse et tout autour des bars et des tables. Finnick entraîne Annie sur la piste de danse. Soudainement,la musique change en un morceau plus lent. Peeta me prend la main et me demande:

**-Tu vient danser?**

**-Je ne connais pas cette danse.**

**-Vient avec moi je vais te montrer.**

Il m'emmène aumilieu de la piste,m'attire contre lui et nous nous balançons au rythme de la musique. Il se passe alors quelque-chose d'extraordinaire, je me rend enfin compte que grâce à Peeta, je pourrai être pleinement heureuse, j'en suis sure. Grâce à lui j'ai encore un avenir.

Quand le morceaux est fini, nous retournons nous asseoir et je m'installe sur les genoux de Peeta.

**-Je t'aime Peeta**,je lui murmure.

Il m'embrasse tendrement et me répond

**-Je t'aime aussi.**

Je me blottit dans ses bras et observe les gens sur la piste. Finnick est un excellent danseur, il fait tourbillonner Annie sans faire de faux pas. Ils rient et s'embrassent. Malgré tout ce qu'ils ont traversé,ils ont su se reconstruire et sont de nouveaux heureux. Je sais que Peeta et moi allons y arriver. Je suis perdu dans mes pensées quand je le voit. Il vient d'arriver. Non c'est impossible,il ne peut pas être là. Il m'aperçoit et l'étonnement se lit sur son visage. Il commence à s'approcher. Mon ancien partenaire de chasse, mon ex-meilleure ami, mais surtout le créateur de la bombe qui a tué ma sœur, Gale, se tient à quelque mètre de moi. Je me lève et part en courant me réfugier dans les toilettes. Il essaie de m'attraper par le poignet mais je me suis déjà enfui. Enfin loin de lui,je vomis tout ce que contient mon estomac.

**POV PEETA**

Katniss s'enfuit dans les toilettes. Je la laisse faire,c'est normal qu'elle ai envie d'ignorer sa présence. Gale essaie de la retenir mais je l'en empêche:

**-Non Gale,elle n'a pas envie de te voir.**

Il me dévisage avec étonnement,puis me répond si bas que j'arrive à peine comprendre:

**-Qu'est ce que tu en sais?**

Puis soudainement,il explose:

**-MAIS QU'EST CE QUE TU EN SAIS?!**

La plupart des gens sont maintenant en train de nous regarder.

-**QU'EST CE QUE TU EN SAIS?!**reprend-il,**TU NE LA CONNAIS PAS! MOI SI!C'EST MA CATNIP!TU NE SAIS PAS CE QU'ELLE A ENDURE DANS LE TREIZE! Toutes les choses affreuses que tu lui disait...**il s'arrête pour reprendre son souffle,**ELLE TE CROYAIT!**

Finnick s'approche et lui dit avec douceur:

**-Gale, calme toi...Tu as pris un ou deux verres de trop,on va te ramener chez toi.**

Il réfléchit une seconde puis donne un coup de coupe dans le ventre de Finnick. Ce dernier tombe à terre sous l'effet du choc. Annie se précipite vers lui et l'aide à se relever. Je me rend compte de c que Gale vient de faire, et ce dernier en profite pour se rendre dans les toilettes. J'essaie de le rattraper mais trop tard,il s'est enfermé avec Katniss...Katniss...Que va-t-il lui faire?Je hurle et frappe de toutes mes forces contre la porte. Finnick met un main sur mon épaule.

**-Sa ne sert à rien Peeta, vient nous aider,** me dit en désignant quatre hommes portant une table. Parmi eux se trouve l'homme au vélo qui avait dragué Katniss dans la rue. J'accepte malgré tout car pour protéger Katniss,j'irai jusqu'à m'allier au président le Snow

**POV KATNISS**

Quelqu'un entre dans les toilettes. J'ouvre les yeux en espérant que ce soit Peeta qui serai venue me rassurer et me dire que Gale est parti. Non ce n'est pas Peeta,c'est Gale en personne. Je ne veux pas le voir, encore moins lui parler. Il me rappelle trop Prim,ça fait trop mal.

**-Va-t-en , je t'en prie,**je lui dit d'une voix faible.

**-Katniss,je ne vais pas m'en aller avant** **d'avoir dit ça.**

Il prend sa respiration et dit avec douceur:

-**Katniss,toi et moi, s'était prévu, on nous croyait déjà mariés dans le douze.**

Je met à pleurer plus fort. Il hausse la voix et reprend:

**-On se comprend, on est pareil!**

Il crie à présent:

**-On est fait l'un pour l'autre,TU DOIS M'AIMER!C'est obligé! Il ne peut pas en être autrement!**

Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir qu'il prend mon visage à deux mains et m'embrasse avec hargne. C'est à ce moment que la porte s'ouvre dans un grand fracas. Peeta apparaît derrière Gale et lui tape tranquillement sur l'épaule. Mon ancien partenaire de chasse se retourne perplexe et le poing de Peeta lui arrive en plein dans le visage. Gale tombe à terre assomé par le coup. Je me jette dans ses bras et éclate en sanglot.

-**On va rentrer,tout va bien Katniss...**


	7. Chapter 7 bonus

Bonjours tout le monde!

SA va bien?

Vous avez beaucoup de devoir?

Bien fait!

Non je déconne...

* * *

Je voudrais remercier encore une fois,toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de m'écrire des reviews :)

Elles me font sauter de joie (encore...)

Bon alors,je sais que c'est nul mais...J'ai pas trop réussi à écrire de suite,

alors, je vais vous laisser trois semaine sans nouveau chapitre pour que je puisse prendre de l'avance...

Oui je sais c'est cruel.

Mais,en échange je vous offre une avant première de ma nouvelle Fiction:

Une fleur des champs dans l'arène

* * *

Mais bon d'abord je vous donne ce que j'ai réussi à écrire pour "Toujours":

* * *

Je me réveille couché à côtés de Peeta,qui me regarde soucieusement.

Je lui demande doucement:

-Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas Peeta?

Il semble hésiter puis finis par répondre :

-Katniss,est ce que...est ce que c'est de ma faute si tu...suis ce...traitement...Je veux dire...Est ce que c'est à cause de moi ?

Je le regarde profondément dans les yeux puis lui répond :

-Peeta,c'est à cause de toi. C'est à cause de toi si je guérit...

Le lendemain, nous embrassons Finnick et Annie,les félicitons une dernière fois pour la naissance futur de leur enfant, puis Peeta met moi montons dans notre train.

Après ce qu'il m'est arrivé hier soir,on aurait pu penser que je serais en état de choc mais pas du tout. Je suis plus joyeuse que jamais. Quoique le fit de quitter Finnick et Annie si vite me rend un peu triste...Je bavarde avec Peeta pendant très longtemps. Nous parlons de nos souvenirs d'enfance,je lui raconte quelque histoire de chasse,et lui me raconte les jeux qu'il inventait avec ses frères quand il était tout petit. Je lui parle du lac où mon père m'emmenait quand j'étais petite. Nous prenons le côtés positif de notre passé, laissant de côtés le reste. Peeta a raison,nous sommes jeunes, nous avons encore un avenir. Je réfléchis un instant puis je dit :

**-Tu as raison..nous avons encore un avenir,mais...**

je ferme les yeux pendant une seconde puis reprend :

-**Je veux leur rendre hommage,je veux rendre hommage à Rue,à Tresh...Je ne veux pas les oublier...**

Mes yeux s'emplissent de larmes et Peeta me serre dans ses bras. Nous ne disons plus rien du voyage jusqu'à ce que l'on arrive dans le district 11 et que Peeta s'exclame soudainement :

-**Un livre !**

**-Quoi ?! De Quoi tu parles ?!**

**-Un livre pour leur rendre hommage!**

Je reste deux secondes sans comprendre puis quand l'information atteint mon cerveau,je me jette sur Peeta et l'embrasse fougueusement.

**-Tu es génial!**

* * *

Oui,oui...Je sais...c'est vraiment très court...c'est vraiment pas super...Mais je vous promet que dans 3 semaines,vous aurez un chapitre du tonerre!

Enfin bref,voici l'avant première de ma nouvelle fiction que je mettrai bien tôt en ligne: Une fleur des champs dans l'arène

Résumé:Les 74ème Hunger Games par Rue.

* * *

Une fleur des champs dans l'arène

Tout le monde se retourne vers moi. C'est impossible...Non, ça ne peut pas être moi...Ça ne peut pas être vrai...Du bruit se fait entendre parmi la population qui est réunit sur la grande place. Le bruit de mécontentement du fait qu'une enfant de douze ans aille dans l'arène. Et cette enfant de douze ans c'est moi.

Je monte sur l'estrade sans m'en rendre compte et Georginna Résquère, l'hôtesse du district 11, minaude quelque chose de sa voix haut perché insupportable. Mais je n'entend pas,je ne comprend pas ce qui se passe. Je tremble de peur,c'est tout ce que je sais. Tout s'enchaîne, un garçon monte sur l'estrade, nous nous serrons la mains puis je suis emmenée à l'hôtel de ville pour faire mes adieux à ma famille. Je m'installe sur le fauteuil en velours et attend les larmes. Mais étrangement,elles ne coulent pas.

* * *

**Voilà! C'est tout, pour le moment.**

**On se revoit dans trois semaines,profitez en pour m'envoyez des reviews et me dire de ce que vous pensez de tout ça!**

**Kiss kiss**


	8. Chapter 8

Coucou! Me revoilà! Après de loooong mois d'absence...Ce fut une pause un peu plus longue que prévu ^^

Bref,je suis toujours vivante,et pour Noël je vous offre un chapitre,j'espère que vous allez l'aimer :3

* * *

Nous sommes installés sur le lit et nous nous embrassons tendrement. Peeta passe sa main dans mes cheveux quand il soudainement parcouru de spasmes violents.

Un flash-back.

Le docteur Aurélius m'avait prévenu que si ce moment arriver,je devais enfermer Peeta et allez me réfugier dans un endroit sûr.

Mais je ne m'y attendais tellement pas que je n'arrive pas à bouger. Les pupilles de Peeta se dilatent à vue d'œil et en quelque seconde, il se jette sur moi en hurlant. J'essaie de me défendre mais Peeta a bien plus de force que moi. Il me roue de coup pendant que j'essaie de m'échapper en appelant à l'aide et très vite,je sent du sang couler sur ma joue. Je me demande si quelqu'un va finir par venir à mon secours puis je me rappelle le double vitrage et que personne ne peut donc entendre mes SOS. Il va faut que je me sauve moi-même. Je cherche des yeux quelque-chose qui pourrait m'aider et je trouve un vase à quelques centimètres de moi. Sans hésiter une seconde,je le saisit et l'abat sur la tête du garçon que j'aime. Ce dernier tombe à terre,assommé par le coup . Je l'enferme tant bien que mal dans la pièce et sans réfléchir,je me dirige vers chez Haymitch. Je voit double et tombe à plusieurs reprises sur le chemin. Des gouttes de sang tombent sur le sol encore humide par la pluie. Je frappe à la porte,Haymitch vient m'ouvrir et je perd connaissance.

Je me réveille dans mon lit. Mon crâne est recouvert de bandage. J'essaie de me lever mais j'y renonce tout de suite car dès que je suis sur mes jambes,mon mal de tête devient atroce. Je reste alors coucher dans mon lit et je me rappelle les événements précédents :

Peeta et moi en train de nous embrasser; Peeta parcouru de spasmes,les pupilles dilatées le sang coulant sur ma joue; moi fracassant un vase sur sa tête puis me rendre chez Haymitch et après...plus rien.

La porte s'ouvre sur Sae Boui Boui m'apportant du bouillon.

Sae Boui Boui-**Oh,Katniss,tu t'es réveillée!Ça va?Tu n'as pas trop mal à la tête?**Me demande-t-elle inquiète.

-**Un peu,dis-je,mais ça va quand je suis coucher.**

-**Oui c'est normal**,me dit-elle en me tendant le bol de bouillon.

-**Combien de temps ai-je dormi?Que s'est il passé après que j'ai perdu connaissance?**

-**Tu as dormi trois jours. Dès que tu as perdu connaissance, Haymitch t'as déposé sur son canapé et s'est occupé de toi jusqu'à ce qu'à midi j'arrive et je te découvre. Ton mentor est allé téléphoné au docteur Aurélius. Puis il est souvent venue te tenir compagnie à ton chevet.**

J'imagine Haymitch à côtés de moi la mine soucieuse...Il est un peu ma seule famille;avec la mort de mon père et la mort...De Prim...,ma dispute avec Gale,et ma mère qui m'a encore une fois abandonnée. Si on enlève Peeta,il me reste toujours Haymitch. Ce qui me fait penser que...Peeta...Peeta...Peeta ?!

-**Où est Peeta ?! Comment va-t-il ? Est-ce qu'il est blessé?**m'écriais-je.

_Sae Boui Boui_-**Katniss ! Katniss,calme toi !Peeta vas-bien !**

*Soupire de soulagement*

_Sae Boui Boui_**-Katniss...Tu l'as bien assommés avec un vase c'est ça ? **J'acquiesce de latête **, -Et bien on l'a retrouvé assommé,on lui a fait un bandage et il s'est réveillé hier.**

*Re soupire de soulagement*

-**Où est-il?J'aimerai bien le voir,je peux lui parler ?**

Elle baisse les yeux et je comprend alors qu'il y a un problème. Sae à le même air que Haymitch quand ce dernier m'avait annoncé que le Capitole détenait Peeta.

-Que...Qu'est qu'il y a... ?

_Sae Boui Boui_**-Euh...Non,Katniss...Je suis désolée,mais euh tu ne peux pas le voir.**

Ça y est. J'en suis sure. On me la repris. Le capitole l'as kidnappé.

Je n'arrive plus à respirer.

-**Pourquoi?!POURQUOI ?!**

_Sae Boui Boui_**-Katniss...Le docteur Aurélius a dit qu'après un flashback aussi violent et intense,Peeta et toi devez rester séparés pendant 2 semaines.**

Le bol que je tenais tombe et se fracasse en mille morceaux sur le sol. J'essaie de les ramasser,mais je me coupe et bientôt le sang commence à couler. Mais je m'en fiche.

2 semaines sans Peeta...

Je n'ai pas encore osé lui dire,mais depuis qu'il est rentré dans le douze,j'ai de plus en plus de mal à vivre loin de lui.

Pendant 2 semaines je n'aura pas ses bras musclé autour de moi quand je me réveillerai,ni ses paroles réconfortantes après un cauchemar,ni ses lèvres douces contre les miennes. Peeta est ma raison de vivre,il EST ma vie. Ce qui veut dire que...pendant 2 semaines,je serai morte...

Je ne prête même pas attention à Sae Boui boui qui me bande les mains puis s'en va. Je reste couché dans mon lit,le regard perdu dans le vague. J'essaie de garder les yeux ouvert : Si je m'endort,je ferai un cauchemar,Sauf que Peeta ne sera pas là pour me rassurer à mon réveil.

Mais je suis faible,et je finis par m'endormir.

Je suis dans un grand champs bordé par une forêt qui ne m'est pas inconnu. A côtés de moi se trouve Peeta qui me tient la main. Il me fait un tendre sourire puis ses lèvres forment un mot ais aucun son n'en sort. Je lui demande de répéter,de parler plus fort mais à chaque fois,il reste muet. D'après son regard,il semble me dire des excuses. Je comprend enfin :

« Désolé. »

Pourquoi me dit-il ça ? Je ne comprend pas...Il n'a rien à se reprocher,tout est la faute du Capitole.

Il se rend compte que j'ai compris le message,le répète une dernière fois puis il attrape quelque chose derrière lui. Je n'arrive pas à voir ce que c'est jusqu'à ce que Peeta se retourne

et m'enfonce un couteau dans le cœur.

-Fin chapitre-

Voilà...La suite,bientôt vu que je suis en vacances et que je m'ennuiiie :(

Envoyer moi des reviews,pour que je m'ennuie moins! :3

Xoxo tout le monde!


	9. Chapter 9

Bijour tout le monde :]

Bon,chapitre en avance,parce que je m'ennuie vraiment -_- (naaan c'est parce que je vous aime! )

Alors quelques réponse au gens qui ont pris le temps de m'envoyer des reviews:

Darling: Mais euh...Le chapitre il t'a quand même plus hein? :S [angoisse totale].Je me suis dit qu'il fallait un peu plus d'action,mais ne t'inquiète pas,je t'apporte bientôt de la guimauve tellement dégoulinante que t'en aura plein les doigts. (YEEAAAH).J'espère que ce chapitre raconté par mon beau Peeta te plaira!

Philae89: J'ai pas trop compris ta review tu parles de ma fiction en général,ce sera forcément un Happy end,mais si tu parles du couteau dans le coeur de notre amie Katniss,c'était juste un cauchemar. enfin bref,renvoie moi une review que je te comprenne mieux x]

Personne sans nom: Oui,c'était une fin très classe,pour une fois x].Elle m'a vachement plue :)

Naivlys: Ouai,quelqu'un d'enthousiasme! Donc voilà la suite,que tu avais l'air d'attendre avec...impatience ;)

Voili,voilo...Donc précision: On a la vue de Peeta dans ce chapitre :]

* * *

**POV PEETA**

Je me réveille dans mon lit. Ma vision tangue un peu,je n'arrive pas tout à fait à me concentrer sur un point précis...Quand j'y arrive enfin,mon regard tombe sur ces bottes en cuirs que je connais si bien...Mais...Où est Katniss si..elle n'a pas pris ses bottes...? D'habitude elle reste toujours avec moi!J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé de mal! Je panique tout à coup. Ce n'est vraiment pas normal que Katniss ne soit pas avec moi! Il faut que je la retrouve,que je la sauve!

Je bondis sur mes pied,puis me rend compte que j'ai très mal à la tête et que mon crane est entouré de bandage...J'ai oublié pourquoi...

Je m'habille rapidement,il faut que je trouve Katniss. Peut-être est-elle tout simplement dans la cuisine,en train de préparer le petit déjeuner.7

Ce n'est pas Katniss que je trouve dans la cuisine mais c'est tout comme...

-**Bonjour Haymitch!**

Dès qu'il me voit,il fait un pas en arrière,surpris.

-**Oh...Peeta...Tu t'es réveillé...Tu...Tu te sens bien **? Me demande mon mentor sur un ton étrange.

-**Ba oui très bien,mise à part le fait que je voit un peu flou.**

Il pousse un soupir de soulagement.

-**Ok,bien**!dit-il,paraissant soulagé.

Je trouve son attitude très bizarre,mais je n'oublie pas ce qui m'importe le plus.

-**Où est Katniss?Elle à oublié ses bottes.. !**

Haymitch me regarde les yeux grand ouvert puis il semble comprendre quelque chose.

-**Oh oui,c'est vrai...Tu ne t'en souvient pas...**

-**Quoi?! De quoi?!**

-**Et bien l'autre soir...Hum...Tu as eu comme...une sorte de...Flash-back...**

je m'écroule sur le sol.

-**Je...je l'ai blessé...?**

-**Oui,un petite peu. Mais elle va bien Peeta,elle va bientôt se réveiller**!Me dit Haymitch à toute vitesse.

-**Ça veux dire qu'elle...elle est dans le...coma?**

Je mes ma tête entre mes genoux. Je suis un monstre.

-**Rien de grave ne t'inquiète pas !** Tente de rattraper Haymitch.

Je reste dans ma position. Je l'ai blessé...J'ai blessé la chose la plus importante,la plus merveilleuse dans ma vie...J'ai blessé l'amour de ma vie...

Je me hais,je hais le Capitole,je hais cette foutue Guerre!

-**Haymitch**,dis-je la voix tremblante,**Où est Katniss?Je veux la voir.**

Il hésite puis se lance.

-**Peeta en fait...après un flash-back aussi violent,le docteur Aurélius a dit que Katniss et toi...vous deviez rester séparer pendant 2 semaines.**

Je lève enfin la tête,me lève et fixe les yeux gris d'Haymitch. Sans réfléchir j'attrape un verre et lui balance à la figure. Il l'évite de justesse,ne s'y attendant pas. Puis il se jette sur moi et après m'être débattu pendant quelques minutes,j'abandonne.

Bien que je soit plus fort que lui,me battre avec mon ex-mentor ne m'aidera pas à faire passer plus vite ses deux semaines. Je ne veux plus le voir,je ne veux plus voir personne sauf Katniss. Je me met au lit et m'endort,en espérant qu'elle sera dans mes rêves.

Je suis dans une très belle prairie et je tient la main de Katniss,belle comme toujours. Je lui fait un sourire tendre auquel elle me répond. J'essaie de lui dire que je suis désolé de l'avoir blessé,combien je regrette,mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. Katniss me demande de répéter,mais rien ne sort. Elle essaie alors de lire sur mes lèvres et elle finit par comprend ce que je lui dit. Tout à coup,j'assiste à la scène en spectateur,et je me voit,sortant un couteau et l'enfoncer dans le cœur de Katniss. Ce meurtrier n'est pas moi. C'est la création du Capitole,mais...cette création fais partie de moi. J'espère qu'un jour j'arriverai à la faire disparaître.

-Fin du chapitre-

Voilà :) vous avez aimé?J'espère :o.

J'ai une petite question:Est que vous trouvez que le Peeta que je décrit est...con?Parce que quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre,j'étais dans un état de...connititude (nouveau mot u_u).

pense poster un nouveau chapitre soit vendredi,soit samedi,tout dépend de mon taux d'ennuyement (nouveau mot aussi •_•).


End file.
